


Obvious

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Hmm..., It's happy though?, Jedi Ben, Light Side AU, M/M, Senator Hux, i'm not sure, maybe even, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Hux isn't as subtle in his admiration of Ben Solo as he thinks. At least, Rey notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This thing happened thanks to a drabble request from drappersky on tumblr. They wanted Light Side stuff with Jedi Ben and Senator Hux. Well, those things happened, but this isn't short enough to be a drabble... Oops. Again.
> 
> [Spoiler alert!: they both fancy each other]
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

"You shouldn't be so obvious."

Hux started, whipping around in alarm at the soft, light voice that originated from somewhere behind him. He scowled as he saw who it was: a girl - Rey - slight and powerful beneath the light robes she wore. She had an easy, open smile on her face, and her eyes were alive with the easy kind of joy Hux never understood. He huffed, looking away from her and back out over the wide open chamber. Several figures were slowly milling around, others walking with more purpose. Some visitors were gazing around in wonder. The reception hall for the New Senate was impressive - bright and airy, the high, intricately carved ceiling held aloft by graceful pillars just as painstakingly detailed. Light spilled in from arching windows almost as tall as the room, and a balcony on the second floor afforded a view out over those entering the majestic building.

He knew Rey had caught him looking at one particular figure making their way into the building and towards the meeting chambers, but he would rather die than admit that--

"Actually, you should be more obvious," Rey decided, giving an opinion that wasn't wanted. "I mean, he's gifted, but he can be amazingly obtuse sometimes."

Hux huffed, his hands almost imperceptibly gripping at the cool marble railing as he did his best to ward off Rey's attention, embarrassed that he'd been so complacent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied in a clipped tone. He knew that Rey was close to the man Hux had been watching cross the entrance chamber - and not simply because she too was a Jedi - and a small, hopeful part of him wondered if her words were because he was liked in return and stood a chance.

But that was a childish dream. Brendol Hux II - son of one of the most eminent men to have ever held power in the galaxy, and now a respectable senator in his own right - neither had the time for nor was interested in petty crushes. They were a foolish waste of time. He devoted his life to his position, to his people, and to his duty as senator.

Annoyed with himself, Hux grit his teeth and turned abruptly, his coat flaring around him as he swept from the balcony. He told himself that, even if he did care, there would be no point: the Jedi were celibate.

"This is the New Republic," Rey's voice called clearly after him. "Not everything is the same."

Hux pretended he hadn't heard her.

-

The meeting was fairly standard, as far as meetings with Jedi to discuss classified missions could be. Hux had been part of a small council elected to tackle the growing problem of raiding parties on one of the outer trading routes, and the council had been given licence to use whatever methods necessary to resolve the issue. After a few recon missions, it was clear a more specialised tool would need to be implemented; namely, the Jedi. Everyone gathered was focused on the problem at hand, and once Hux had given his welcome and outlined the issues they were facing, he sat back and listened as the debate began, telling himself that he was entirely focused on the matter at hand.

But dark eyes kept distracting him.

Pale skin, slender hands patiently clasped, soft brown hair, and a fleeting gaze that never lingered too long on Hux, yet was keenly felt... Hux found it hard to ignore the other man. He kept sending shy glances Hux's way, and every time he did, Hux did his best not to blush as he looked away. Yet, he couldn't help looking himself, and a minute or two later he would be the one caught gazing.

Ben Solo had once been volatile and temperamental. Everyone knew that. There had been a time, not so long ago, when he was prone to lashing out furiously at those around him, his teenage years having twisted him into something more hateful and Sith, rather than patient and Jedi. Some had even whispered of his impending defection to the Dark Side, and of the havoc he would wreak, and the lives that would be lost. Frightened whispers retold the story of another young Jedi who had lost his way, and of the horrors he'd committed when he turned to the Dark Side. Those brave enough to say it voiced their fears of bad blood, and of a dark, twisted family legacy.

None of those fears proved true. Where Luke Skywalker had taken Ben Solo for nine long months and what had been done to precipitate the change in the young Jedi, no one knew, but Ben had returned a different man. Perhaps he'd just needed time and space, away from the pressures of his family, the senate, and the material world. Perhaps Luke had beaten sense into him. Or maybe Ben simply outgrew the childishness and aggression. Whatever it was, Hux had been surprised when he'd seen Ben again. He had looked older, but it wasn't just the subtle physical changes; it was his demeanour too. He'd held himself almost perfectly still, gaze steady and voice soft as he'd greeted Hux with a simple 'Senator' in acknowledgement. That was the pivotal moment in which Hux had suddenly become aware of Ben not just as a Jedi soldier for the New Republic and the potentially volatile heir to Darth Vader's legacy, but as a rather attractive young man.

Ben was a few years his junior, but Hux knew experience could be everything. He wondered how he looked to Ben, sitting there in his modest senator's finery and overseeing an important political and military operation at the tender age of twenty five. Those who would think Hux too young had seen enough of Hux's talent to know their fear was unfounded. He was known for his sharp tongue and even sharper mind, as well as his unquestionable loyalty to his job and to his people. He would do whatever was in his power - and then some - to achieve the most favourable outcome for those under his care.

Did Ben respect that? Did he look at Hux and see what the others in the room saw - a valuable, shrewd senator dedicated to the New Republic - or did he see a pale young man with rare green eyes and even rarer fiery red hair? Did he see someone he could relate to?

Not relevant, Hux decided. Senator Baboch suggested a course of action Hux could immediately tell would be costly - to the treasury and to any troops involved - and spoke up, justifying himself eloquently. He felt Ben watching him the whole time, but when Hux turned to consult the Jedi, he deferred to Ben's senior - to his mentor - Luke Skywalker.

Luke was a rather silent man, made serious by the burden of his position. He'd been the last of the Jedi, and had been solely responsible for establishing the New Jedi Order. It was an impressive and admirable thing he had accomplished, and Hux respected him for it, but he could also tell that Luke had not been born to a life of leadership. Unlike Hux, he'd known freedom from the weight of it, and had never expected it to come to him. His sister was immensely supportive, as was Han - Ben's father and Princess Leia's husband - but Hux could see the way the fear of letting those in his care down affected Luke. It was something a good man never got used to, and a reckless one came to disregard. Hux always hoped he'd be the former.

When the conversation moved on to the next suggestion, and attention turned away from Hux, he hesitated for a moment, feeling eyes upon him. He glanced over at Ben, adequately ashamed of himself for being distracted during an important meeting. Ben was looking at him, dark eye rich and warm, the lines of Ben's face soft and inviting. The ever-present ache in his chest, which Hux had become adept at ignoring, twinged, his heart rate kicking into overdrive as Ben gave a shy but unmistakable smile, his lips pulling up in one of the most beautiful expressions Hux had ever seen.

It was over too quickly. Before he could realise that Ben had truly been smiling at _him_ like that, Hux was being drawn into the conversation again. He cleared his throat, nodding habitually to indicate he was listening to what was being said, hoping his cheeks weren't as coloured at they felt. He took a sip of water to buy himself a few seconds before he had to answer.

He was afraid to look over at Ben again, wondering just how long it was before he was found out, but despite knowing he shouldn't do it, he did. He couldn't help himself.

By the end of the meeting, not only had they decided on a solid course of action with several contingency plans, Brendol Hux II had managed to smile back - albeit a little shakily - at his crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Senator Hux, this is wildly inappropriate and you should be focusing on the matter at hand, not smiling like a loved-up teenager at the cute boy on the other side of the table.
> 
> (There is potential for more of this, but I really wasn't thinking about where I was going when I started typing, so who knows...)
> 
> Can I just say, though... I think Ben fancies Hux a _lot_. It probably helped him calm down when he threatened to go off the rails. Be nice, says Luke, be the steady kinda guy the New Republic - and Hux - can rely on when he needs you. Idk, something like that. Think whatever you want about it.


End file.
